The Bouncy Chair
by nightsummer
Summary: Draco finds the idea of doing it on a chair intriguing. Can he convince Hermione?


**A/N** This is my first Draco/Hermione fic! It was inspired by my friend who made me laugh during English class when we were in the library and she was sitting in one of the chairs and suddenly she just says, this chair is bouncy! And I was thinking about fanfiction at the moment and I just got this idea to make a story about a bouncy chair. So then I was gonna do slash Harry/Draco like I always do but then I thought, hey, maybe I'll actually make a Hr/D fic like I've been meaning to do for forever. So I did. I hope it's okay. It's not supposed to be an amazing, well-written fic, so don't expect it to be. It's just basically a smutty, plotless, fluffy, funny fic. Enjoy! And since I enjoyed writing this, who know? Maybe there will be a nice long Dramione fic coming your way! Review please!

The Bouncy Chair

"No. Way."

"Oh come on," Draco whined.

"No. No. That's too weird." Hermione shook her head of curly brown hair. "I'm not letting you fuck me over that chair."

"But we've fucked over a chair before."

"Not a _bouncy_ one. How the bloody hell are we supposed to do that?"

"It could make it more…interesting." He waggled his eyebrows. Hermione blushed. As much as she hated to admit it, the idea of bending over her computer chair while Draco fucked her was getting her quite aroused. She could already feel herself getting wet at the thought. They had fucked on a chair before, but this one was different. The legs of the chair were round and looked like wheels except they flattened out so that the chair would sit flat on the ground. This caused the chair to bounce whenever one of them sat in it, which gave Draco the idea that it could be more pleasurable to fuck over a bouncing chair.

"Ha! I saw that! You're blushing. You want it too." The blond smirked. They were always looking for something new to spice up their sex life, not that it could ever get boring. They had been married for a year, after going out through their seventh year and getting engaged almost exactly a year after they graduated Hogwarts and Harry defeated Voldemort.

"Fine. But let me finish my ice cream first." Hermione rolled her eyes and went out to sit down on the front porch of their large house. Draco followed her, sitting next to her on their porch swing.

"Well at least hurry up." He urged her, watching her lick her ice cream off of the spoon. "I've got a problem here that won't go away, if you know what I mean." He gestured to the bulge in his trousers. Hermione smiled smugly and swallowed.

"Don't worry dear, I promise I'll take care of it when I'm done." The truth was, she was getting really wet and wanted to finish her snack as soon as possible. She knew it would be stupid to just start eating something and then stop. Especially since it was her favorite, chocolate fudge brownie. She ate quickly, enjoying the look on her husband's face as she teased him by licking slowly around her spoon and then thrusting the spoon entirely into her mouth, only to yank it back out and start all over again. His face started to become flushed and she could tell he was imagining what else she could be doing that involved thrusting and her mouth. Finally she finished eating and slowly walked into the house and put her bowl in the sink to wash later, Draco following her like a dog begging for a treat.

"Okay." She turned around. "I'm ready now." Her voice came out husky.

Draco grinned at her and the next thing she knew she was pressed up against the hallway wall between the kitchen and the study being fiercely kissed.

"Draco." She gasped out between kisses. "Can…we at least…make it to the mmph…chair before we start?"

"Fine." He swept her off her feet and carried her into the study, where he set her down on her computer chair (aka, the bouncy chair) and proceeded to slowly undress her.

"Your turn." She whispered once he had her shirt off. He rocked back on his heels and allowed her to unbutton his shirt and peel it off of him. She trailed her fingers over his pale, unflawed skin, over his navel and up to his nipples. Draco groaned and she quickly moved her nimble fingers down to unfasten his belt and pull his pants down a little. He stood up and kicked them off, letting them land somewhere in a corner of the study. Hermione almost laughed at this show of uncharacteristic sloppiness. Draco ignored her small giggle and advanced on her. He reached for her skirt but couldn't get the button undone fast enough. Hermione slapped his hands away and did it herself. Soon they were both naked and Draco pressed himself against her, leaning so that the back of the chair leaned back a little. He pressed his lips gently to hers and she let his hands run over her body.

Draco loved being able to touch her like this. He loved that he was the only one who was allowed to touch her like this.

"I love you." He whispered into his ear as he licked, kissed, and sucked all over her neck and shoulders.

"Love you too." Hermione replied, rubbing his back with her small hands.

"You're so beautiful." Draco murmured, moving down her body and worshipping the soft flesh with his hands. "And all mine."

"All yours." She agreed, gasping when he trailed his tongue over her nipple. He knelt between her thighs and caressed the inside of her upper leg gently before sliding his hand over her crotch, earning a moan. She dug her hands into his soft hair and let her head fall back. He moved down more, pausing to tickle his tongue into her navel and then moving on towards his treat. Her hips arched off the chair, asking for more. Draco gladly gave it and licked her clit, causing her to thrust forward slightly with her hips. He rubbed her opening with his fingers and sucked on her clit. In no time she was bucking her hips up, trying to get more of his fingers inside of her. Draco was getting harder than ever, and was just about to ask if she was ready when she moaned louder as he hit her G-spot.

"Please Draco." She gasped, her eyes tightly clenched and her tan skin flushed. "Please….more…now."

Draco didn't have to be asked twice. He stood and motioned for her to turn around. She obediently bent over and stuck her tight ass out at him, looking over her shoulder with a warm smile. He rubbed his erection against her thigh, smearing precum all over it. She pushed her ass back towards him and he groaned, lining his cock up with her opening. They both groaned loudly as he entered her wet heat. She loved the feel of his cock filling her, thrusting deep inside of her. He loved the feel of the tight, wet, heat around his cock, pulsing around him. It seemed better every time they did it.

"Move Draco!" She urged him. He pulled out, then thrust slowly back in, teasing her. She thrust her hips back, pushing him in deeper. "Please…it feels so good! Fill my pussy with your cock!"

Draco moaned, unable to hold back any longer. He thrust faster and harder, trying to find the angle that would make his cock rub against her pleasure spot. He guessed he had found it when she shouted out. He began to thrust as fast as he could, pounding into her. The chair beneath them started to bounce with them, causing Draco's thrust to gain more momentum and go deeper than every before. Hermione cried out in pleasure and thrust back to meet Draco's hips. Draco pumped his hips as fast as he could, feeling her walls begin to tighten around him.

"Oh Merlin Draco! I'm gonna cum!"

Draco could feel his balls tightening. "Go on love." He urged. He ran his hands over her stomach and moved down to pinch her clit. Hermione almost screamed as her orgasm overtook her. Draco grunted when her walls pulsed around him and his cock shot out spurts of his seed, filling her. They rode out their orgasm together, then Draco pulled out and they collapsed over the chair, panting.

"That was amazing!" Hermione smiled sleepily at him. Draco smiled back.

"Told you so. Ow!" He pretended to pout when she hit him.

"Shut up and let me sleep."

"Here?" His lip curled in distaste. Hermione laughed. This was her normal, tidy husband. It astonished her how different they became when they were in the bedroom. It didn't matter though. She loved everything about him.

"Alright, let's go into the bedroom. You have to carry me, though." She demanded. Draco sighed and stood up, scooping her into his strong arms. She noticed that he left his pants in the study as they left and decided not to say anything and see how long it took for him to notice.

Five minutes later she was almost asleep, the afternoon summer sun warming her face on their big bed with silk sheets, curled up against Draco's chest when she felt him stir.

"I left my damn pants in a pile in the study!" he swore, obviously annoyed at his brief display of neglect to his clothes.

"I put a wrinkle-free charm on all of our clothes. Leave it and sleep." Hermione mumbled into his shoulder. Draco stayed tense for a second, as if contemplating getting up, but then relaxed.

"Fine. But you're going to pick them up."

"Okay dear."

4


End file.
